I only wish Glinda could know we're alive'
by TheatreKidAtHeart
Summary: After the Wizard leaving Oz and Sir Chuffery leaving for another women, Glinda is desperate to see Elphaba but does she feel the same? Will Elphaba's secret finally out? (Not very good at summaries sorry and it's my first fic so not sure how it works yet haha)


hey, This is my first fic so be nice please!

* * *

Elphie's life was never easy. We all know her story. How she was born green, her father forsakes her and blames her for the family's misfortune, she falls in love with somebody she could never have, she makes a friend whom she will never seen again after that day and she was called Wicked for trying to help people who needed saving from her biological father, the wizard. Elphaba remembered everything that life had thrown at her and promised herself that from now on things would be different. The entire land of Oz believed that she was dead but in fact she'd cast a spell on herself and been transported to a new world, where her beloved Fieyro met her in his new scarecrow form.

Elphaba was sitting deep in thought looking out of the window. Her tears were burning her face but she didn't care. She was thinking about Glinda. Glinda was the beautiful one, the not so smart one but ultimately she was popular and Elphie was proud to be her friend. When you have a best friend you tell them everything, you trust them and rely on them. They mean everything to you and there are always there. For them it's exactly the same. But for Glinda and Elphaba it was different. There was so many things that Elphaba needed to tell Glinda and she was sure that Glinda felt the same.

Elphaba rubbed her stomach and stared at it lovingly. "It's going to be alright little one, mummy and daddy are here." Elphaba began patting her cheeks as the tears were causing her a great deal of pain. Fieyro had been standing behind her for a considerable amount of time listening to her talking to their unborn child about her beloved friend. "Elphaba you surprise me sometimes." He said hugging her from behind scaring her. Elphaba jumped with fright. "Fieyro, I didn't see you there, you scared me. How long have you been standing there?" She asked him still a little shocked and rather embarrassed. Elphaba was a strong proud women and the thought of her husband seeing her cry made her cringe. "Long enough, to know you're hurting Elphaba." He replied. He held his wife until her tears stopped and she once again felt as though it was going to be okay.

"I need to see her, Fieyro I have to." She sounded desperate. "you can't, what if..."He trailed off because it was clear Elphaba knew what he meant. What if the Wizard still had power over Glinda then what? "Glinda is strong, the last we heard she'd kicked the Wizard out of Oz and Morrible had been arrested, it takes a really strong women to do that. Fieyro please, I need to do this." She pleaded and pleaded with Fieyro. He thought for a long while then he finally said. "Bubble..." "Excuse me?" she replied very confused. "Send a message to her by bubble. You know the magic don't you?" "yes I do." A beautiful smile appeared on Elphaba's face.

Hours passed and Elphaba had finally finished writing to Glinda. It took her so long because she kept screwing it up and crossing words out. Her cheeks were burning as she'd cried the whole time but she'd written everything she needed to say to Glinda. Satisfied with this Elphaba cast the magical spell and the deed was done and on the way to her dearest friend. Elphaba was again content and all she could do now was wait.

Meanwhile in Oz things were lonely for Glinda. She missed Elphaba a great deal and there was something she needed to tell her. Sir Chuffery had left her with her two daughters. Evella who was now six years old and Ruby (whose name Glinda had chosen in honour of dear Nessarose) who had just turned two years old. They were beautiful children. Ruby had fierce ginger hair which fell to the bottom of her back and slight freckles on her face. She had big baby blue eyes and a slight frame. Evella was the most beautiful child that ever lived. She had tight golden curls down to the bottom of her back. Her eyes were emerald green and she had a beautiful smile. Evella was a picture of beauty and it was clear she'd inherited it from Glinda. She was small for her age but what she didn't have in height she made up in brains.

Although Glinda loved her children she wished things were different. She wished that everything would be alright. Things had been difficult since she had told the Wizard to leave because she had to run the whole of Oz on her own. The stress was beginning to show. Glinda crumpled in her seat and cried. "Mummy, what's wrong?" Ruby asked her mother, patting her on the shoulder. "I miss your aunty Elphie sweetheart. It's ok, mummy is just sad that she hasn't met you or your sister yet." Glinda bravely said to her child forcing a smile. "Mummy, is aunty Elphie in heaven?" The sweet child asked her mother. This broke Glinda's heart because she truly did not know what had happened to her beloved friend she only knew that she was gone. She did not know if Dorothy had killed Elphaba but she suspected that this was the case as Elphaba was highly allergic to water. "I'm not sure princess but I hope wherever she is that she is happy." Glinda finally replied. Ruby stood next to her mother deep in thought. "Mummy, it will be ok. Aunty Elphaba will come back one day and she will make you happy. Mummy she loved you." "And I loved her to, if we keep praying hard enough I'm sure she will. Now off to bed Missy, you have school tomorrow" She said to her daughter. With a little hesitation Ruby grabbed her teddy from her mother's desk and reached for Glinda's hand. Glinda went to read her a story. They shared a long hug and a goodnight kiss. Glinda stoked her daughter's hair until she fell asleep. Ruby looked rather angelic sleeping and Glinda reminded herself of just how lucky she had been.

Glinda returned to her study and cried well into the night. Then she heard the study window open. Suspecting that it had to be magic she slowly wondered over to the window to investigate. What could it be? She was one of the only people in Oz to have access to magic. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She finally saw a bubble with what appeared to be a letter inside. She instantly recognised the handwriting on the envelope. It was Elphaba's. She ripped it open and began reading.

Dearest Glinda,

It has taken a long time for me to develop the courage to write this letter but it needed to be written. I needed to wait until it was safe or I'd have written to you sooner. I want you to know that I miss you dearly and it broke my heart to leave you but it was the only way to save myself. I heard you have two beautiful children, congratulations dear friend. I am pregnant myself with a little girl. I wrote to let you know that Fieyro and I are living in a new land, we are safe. I presume you thought that Dorothy had killed me. She did hurt me but I never died. I had to write Glinda I miss you dearly and want you to never forget the promises we made. Promise me you won't try to clear my name? Remember when I said that? Can you read the Grimmie yet? Be strong Glinda, I know you can be. You were the greatest friend I ever had. In all honesty you were the only friend I ever had and what was it you said? "I've had so many friends but only one that mattered?" I'll never forget that Glinda. It meant the world. I have been changed for good. I know we can never see each other again but if you feel lonely look to the Western skies at night I will watch every night for I want to make sure I'll always be looking back. Glinda Upland I love you. Listen I've put a spell on the bubble so it can return if you write back. Glinda take care please. I wish you and your family well. Give Evella and Ruby a kiss from their aunty Elphie. I will send a photo of the baby once it arrives.

From your dearest friend Elphaba X

Glinda's heart sank. All this time Elphaba had been thinking of her. She wondered how strong the bubble magic was. If it was strong enough she could leave Oz with the girls and see Elphaba. Then she opened the Grimmie and found the section on bubble magic. She cast a spell on the bubble to make sure it was strong enough to hold whatever she wanted. Glinda rushed into her youngest daughter's room. "Ruby, Ruby wake up sweetie. I have a letter from aunty Elphaba. Pack up your toys and clothes Ruby were going to see her, I'll wake Evella." Glinda was clearly excited but her daughter was less enthusiastic about being woken up in the middle of the night by her over excited mother.

"Evella, wake up darling. Wakey, wakey sleepyhead. I've got some exciting news." She asked her eldest daughter. "Do you mind mother? I have school in the morning and I'm not going to be able to spell if you blooming keep me awake can I? Can it wait until the morning?" her daughter said grumpily. "Well, actually Evella were going to aunty Elphaba's in half an hour by bubble so nobody can see. Come on pack your things we need to leave soon." She snapped at her daughter as she was also beginning to get tired herself. Evella started to cry Perhaps she had misunderstood what her mother had said to her but nevertheless it idea simply terrified the poor child. Glinda hugged her child.

"What about daddy? Is daddy coming too?" asked Evella. Sir Chuffery had left Glinda and was now living with Boq's elder sister Kikii. They were due to get married in the fall of that year and Glinda was devastated. No matter how upset Glinda was, she knew that she had to get on with it for her children. Her children missed him as he hadn't seen them in almost two years, hadn't written and never phoned. As the memory of her ex husband faded, she looked Evella in the eye and said. "Sweetie, your daddy is staying here in the Emerald city. He can't come. He's getting married and he'll be busy." Tears emerged in the young child's eyes. Understanding what her mother had said, a sleepy Evella got out of her bed and started collecting her toys from her cupboard when she kept them.

Glinda paced the kitchen. She was getting nervous about seeing Elphaba again. It had been so long.


End file.
